The present invention relates to a firearm stock having a supporting system for supporting the firearm, and more particularly to a firearm stock having a pivotable bipod.
Supporting systems for firearms, such as shotguns, rifles, or pistols, are used to support a portion of the weight of the firearm. Shooting sticks and bipods are typical examples of supporting systems for firearms. Bipods typically consist of two legs which attach to the front portion of a firearm stock. A bipod may attach directly to the exterior of the firearm barrel, or may attach to a swivel stud mounted on the exterior of the stock. A bipod typically has extendable legs. The legs may pivot between a position flush with the exterior of the stock to a position extending approximately perpendicular to the stock to support the firearm. Examples of such bipods are the Harris Model 25 Bipod and the Harris Model 1 Bipod. Bipods may be used in connection with shooting firearm from a prone position, from a bench, or while sitting.
Traditional bipods typically have several problems. Traditional bipods have a tendency to interfere with use and storage of the firearm to which they are attached. For example, because bipods are attached to the exterior of the firearm, the bipods may catch on gun cases, brush, clothing, barbed-wire fences, etc. This can create a safety hazard, especially when the bipod is being used in connection with loaded firearms, for example, when hunting. In addition, traditional bipods are generally made of metal and are heavy, cumbersome structures. Such bipods are not aesthetically pleasing and detract from the appearance of the firearm. Traditional bipods also tend to generate noise during set-up, either when pivoting the legs to a supporting position or when extending the legs.
Traditional bipods also have a tendency to adversely affect the accuracy of the firearm. Bipods which are clamped to the exterior of a firearm barrel may produce pressure against the barrel, thus impairing the accuracy of the firearm. Moreover, movement of the bipod legs against the surface on which the legs rest in response to the recoil induced by firing the firearm can also diminish the accuracy of shooting.
Because supporting systems, such as bipods, must be carried into the field, they either must be attached to the exterior of the firearm or must be carried separately. When the bipod is separated from the firearm, the bipod may not be available for use when it is needed, particularly when hunting. The bipod may also be forgotten and left behind.
Finally, bipods in the past have been relatively complicated mechanical devices. These devices have many moving parts and springs, and often include clamping and pivoting mechanisms. Thus, the devices can often be difficult and costly to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for a firearm having a supporting system that does not interfere with use or storage, is light weight, relatively quite in use, is aesthetically pleasing, does not impair shooting accuracy of the firearm, is easy to use, and is relatively easy and cost-effective to manufacture.